


Interogation

by SierraWood



Category: Psych
Genre: Announcement, M/M, Police department, Sexual Refrences, Shassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraWood/pseuds/SierraWood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn announces to the entire police department something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interogation

"Lassie-face! Babe! You busy?" Shawn waltzed through the main hall of the Santa Barbara Police Department calling for Head Detective Carlton Lassiter, or Lassie as Shawn fondly called him.

"Spencer!" Lassiter voice carried from behind Shawn.

The psychic stopped and turned around, "Oh! Lassie, there you are gorgeous."

"Spencer," Lassiter said quietly, "We said we would keep things quiet for now. You gallivanting through the department shouting isn't quiet."

Shawn blinked and smiled, "Well, things were quiet for a while, but you know how water cooler talk works." He stepped back and shouted, "Everyone knows we are dating! Right?"

"Yup!"

"Yeah!"

"Dude, who doesn't?"

"I didn't, but cool man!"

Shawn smiled at his boyfriend, "See, ok there was one person who didn't know. But they notice things. I expect nothing less from Santa Barbara's finest."

Lassiter sighed, "Ok, fine. But can we try to maintain any resemblance of professionalism?"

Shawn nodded, "Yeah, totally starting... Tomorrow. Right now, you should take a break. There's an empty interrogation room with our names on it. And I know for a FACT that no one is going to be using it for a while. So, what do you say we go down there and have some fun, hmm?"

Lassiter sighed, but smirked, "Fine. But expect to be thoroughly interrogated." He turned and strode off towards the interrogation rooms.

Watching his boyfriend leave, Shawn smirked, "Oh, I'll count on that." He strode off in the direction he just came and followed Lassieter down the stairs to their interrogation room.


End file.
